


Because Tonight Might Be the Last Chance We'll Be Given

by sk8rpssockpup (MissIzzy)



Series: Liaisons [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2009 United States Figure Skating Championships, Burying The Hatchet, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/sk8rpssockpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Evan and Johnny buried the hatchet after the men's free at 2009 Nationals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Tonight Might Be the Last Chance We'll Be Given

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published as "I'll Whisper Only Once." Warning that Jeremy is a bit of an asshole in this fic

When Evan got back to the hotel from the airport, his ass was still slightly sore and he all together felt unsettled. His and Tanith's parting...well, it had been better than in Oklahoma, if only because Ben was in better shape and she was therefore in a better mood, but there was still too much they weren't saying. Like that he would liked if she'd stayed the extra few hours, he could have gone to sleep against a soft, warm body, they could have woken up early the next morning for more sex, eaten breakfast together, even kept each other company in the airport waiting for their respective planes. But Linichuk had barely tolerated her taking this amount of time off, and she had to take this very early morning plane so she could go directly to the rink from the airport in Pennsylvania. She herself admitted suggesting it. Of course she had. He would've done the same in her place. Do whatever it took to win. At the cost of their relationship's survival, if necessary.  
  
Except he hadn't won. Which left him not wanting to return to an empty hotel room with only a bronze medal sitting on the bedside table.  
  
His hand slid into his pocket, and touched a piece of paper Evan had forgotten was there. Johnny's room number, he now remembered. They'd exchanged them at the beginning of the competition, because there'd been a basic assumption they'd end up having sex at some point.  _That's definitely not going to happen now,_  he thought.  
  
Yet somehow, when he stepped into the elevator, he found himself pressing the button for Johnny's floor anyway. Somehow he felt he needed to talk to him.  
  
Though he wasn't expecting to be welcomed. He wasn't even expecting to be let in. When he knocked on the door, he was fully prepared to hear Johnny yell, "Go away!" or maybe "Go away if you're not Galina!" if he was more prudent. Even when the door opened Evan braced for it to be slammed immediately.  
  
Instead he heard a surprised, "It's Evan!", and the door opened fully to reveal Johnny on the phone with someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "If this is a bad time..."  
  
"Well, we were going to hang up in about five minutes or so..." started Johnny. "Yeah, okay," he then said into the phone.  _"À plus. Je t'aimes."_  He said this last sentence with a big grin, as if loving that he could say it.  _"Au revoir."_  He turned the phone off.  
  
Evan put the pieces together quickly enough as he stepped inside and closed the door. "Lambiel? It's official now?"  
  
Johnny blushed. "As of very early Saturday morning. At least some good came of this whole disaster." His smile faded, his face descended into the controlled misery it had held most of the weekend. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I, like, wanted to see how you were doing," said Evan. "I was worried. I don't think I'm the only one."  
  
"How do you think I'm doing?" Johnny growled. "How would you be doing if you were in my shoes?"  
  
Evan shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. He'd thought enough about the possibility of being where Johnny was now in the past months, every day at the rink drilling his axel and quad until he thought his hips would fall apart, knowing it might not be enough, knowing he might be attempting the impossible, knowing it might only end here at Nationals, downgraded hopelessly off the podium. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill yourself or refuse to skate anymore or something extreme like that."  
  
"I'm not going to kill myself," replied Johnny, lying down, not exactly looking at Evan, but not exactly looking away either. "And I don't  _think_  I'm going to retire. So you could go now."  
  
Evan sat down next to him, saying, "You, like, would be speaking a lot more bitchily than that if you really wanted me to leave." It wasn't just Johnny's tone of voice. It was also the way his body was shifting on the bed, the way his eyes were wandering over certain parts of Evan's body. After years of on and off sexual relations, Evan could read Johnny's body fairly well. Evan could also see his muscles move under his silken bathrobe; if he wasn't so sexed out at the moment it would probably turn him on.  
  
"You're right," said Johnny dully. "But I'm still not sure why you're not leaving on your own accord. I'm not very nice company right now."  
  
Evan considered various answers, then gave the honest one. "I didn't want to be alone tonight. Tanith's back to the airport, and, well, I could hardly have expected Jeremy to stick around."  
  
"Jeremy?" Johnny's indifference to their conversation dropped as he turned and looked fully at Evan in surprise. "Why would Jeremy be keeping you company?"  
  
"You didn't know?" asked Evan, equally stunned. "I thought, like, everyone had heard the story by now."  
  
"I have been paying so little attention to what's been going on off the ice it's not even funny."  
  
"Okay then," said Evan, "then you have to hear this story. It kinda involves you at the beginning. Basically, like, when the competition and the ceremony and everything was over and we all ended up in the locker room; I guess you must have changed and gone already or whatever. And Jeremy started talking about podium privileges. He and me and Ryan and Mroz were all there of course, and, like, Adam Rippon was there too, and Parker Pennington, I think. He looked around and asked out loud where everyone else was, because, he said, he was taking who he wanted. Well, I decided to remind him that, like, he better not go after you, because you would not cooperate."  
  
"Damn right I wouldn't have," said Johnny, appalled. "As I made clear to him back when I..." He drifted off hastily.  
  
"So you did fuck him at the Grand Prix Finale? I thought you might have."  
  
"Yeah," Johnny shook his head. "Teach me to go bending my rules. Never again. No more intranational competitors again for me, except you of course."  
  
"Actually," said Evan, "maybe you shouldn't go after Jeremy like that. I think he only said it to, like, provoke people. Maybe even to provoke me."  
  
"He thought it would provoke you?" asked Johnny incredulously. "Why the hell would you care?"  
  
"I..." Evan shook his head, embarrassed, uncomfortable, having no idea how to explain the feelings about Johnny and the events of the weekend that had been churning within him, not even sure what they were, exactly, when it came to that. "I kind of ended up defending you a little in the press conference," he finally said. "It's on IceNetwork, so you can watch if you want. Anyway, he said it, and I responded, and I really think that's what he wanted, because, like, he immediately turned on me and told me that maybe I better get down on my knees and start sucking his cock."  
  
"That's abuse of power," said Johnny, "and everyone in that locker room should've known it; I mean, everyone knows what he thinks of you. You should've refused."  
  
"Well," laughed Evan, "I told him he didn't want me to do that because I give the worst blowjobs ever, as, like, you totally know."  
  
"You do not," said Johnny, pecking Evan's cheek to emphasize his point. "Believe me, I've had far worse blowjobs than yours."  
  
"But you've had far better too, right?" When Johnny didn't deny it, he continued, "So then he said he'd just have to fuck me, and I replied that, like, he'd better not wear me out so I couldn't get it up for Tanith, or he could answer to her about it. He replied he'd go and talk with her, and he left the locker room still in his costume. I figured Tanith would bitchslap him and send him back to pick someone else, so I changed and showered, and emerged in, like, only my towel, to find Jeremy waiting for me with Tanith. He'd persuaded her that she might enjoy watching him fuck me."  
  
Johnny was laughing incredulously. "And you agreed?"  
  
Evan shrugged. "It's not like he was very different from just about all the guys who have topped me in the past two years. It's kind of weird, you know. Of course, I told you already about Timothy banging my knees into the lockers in Moscow, but at least, like, he had a clear reason to be rough. But seriously, every single one of them since then has been, like, really dominant. Like, bend over and take it, bitch-one of them actually said that, and I'm sure the rest of them were thinking it. Kind of weird, really. I can enjoy it if it's not, like, happening every night, but I do wonder why. Maybe Timothy has secret powers?"  
  
"Hmmmm." Johnny considered. "Were they all skaters?"  
  
"All but the one who said 'Bend over and take it, bitch.' He was a guy in a club in LA."  
  
"Then he was probably just the sort of guy who's into that kind of thing. But I wonder if the others reacted to you trying to be this 'manly man.' Probably they get a kick out of having you helpless underneath them. Do they talk about how they want to hear you moan?" He took on a sultry tone on this last question, and he curved his body towards Evan. The robe slipped down a little; it suddenly looked very thin indeed. Evan could see a the very slight bulge between Johnny's legs.  
  
"Yeah," said Evan. "Jeremy did that a lot. And Tanith chimed in...she wanted me after Jeremy was done with me, and I'm afraid between the two of them they drained me. I mean, I can tell you want sex, don't you? But, like, I can't fuck you right now. My dick won't cooperate." Unless he and Stephane had decided to go exclusive, but Evan already doubted that, and now Johnny made no such claim.  
  
Instead he said, "Sex, or maybe just to be held. Or both, both would be heaven. God, I wish Stephane was here." He drew his arms and robe close to his body, exposing much of his legs, and shivered.   
  
"Maybe you should try phone sex."  
  
"We did that. It was good, it was nice. But it's not the same as having a pair of hands on you, you know? Just being touched?" His eyes made the request.  
  
"Yeah," Evan agreed, and after another moment at gazing at that pale skin, moved to put his hands on Johnny.  
  
Johnny closed his eyes at the touch. Evan spread his palms over Johnny's chest, felt the rise and fall of Johnny's breathing. He pushed him onto his back and moved down to claim a kiss. Johnny made little noises into his slow kisses, but he didn't move at all, just let Evan kiss and touch him.  
  
Evan had noticed already Johnny's loss of weight, but now that his hands traced his frame he felt alarmed at how it had curved in, like he was skin and bones, and when Evan cupped Johnny's tiny hips he fought an irrational fear that those fragile bones might break, just from his hands. He'd very rarely touched Johnny like this, like he cared for him, like there was more to this than mutual lust, but tonight he couldn't do this any other way. The robe fell open completely and he kissed his way around Johnny's chest, felt his dick twitch when his face was buried in Johnny's skin. Johnny's hands were moving now, pulling his shirt off and stroking his head and back; the touch of his finger on Evan's spine sent a shiver through the bone.  
  
He'd initially intended just to jerk Johnny off, but his head was still moving downward and his cheek brushed Johnny's erection, making Johnny gasp and jerk his hips. "I don't give the worst blowjobs ever?" he asked, just loud enough for Johnny to hear.  
  
"I'll take one happily if that's what you're asking," Johnny whimpered back.  
  
He did know well enough how to do this, and especially to Johnny. Knew what to do with his tongue as he slid his mouth down, where to touch on Johnny's balls, how to make him moan, "Oh, yes, that's good..." The weight of Johnny's dick felt good in his mouth, the feeling of him hardening completely, his moans growing in volume as Evan sucked. With one hand he gently held Johnny's hips down as he worked on him, setting an easy pace, feeling Johnny grow more and more strained beneath him; his hands found their way to Evan's head and dug their way into his hair. "More," he whispered, "Oh, Evan, please I need more..." Evan slid a finger down and pressed the skin above Johnny's prostrate and Johnny shuddered and came.  
  
There was a box of kleenex by the bed; Evan grabbed a handful and spat into it. When he stood up to dispose of the used kleenex he felt the weight of his own erection; he still wasn't very hard, though. Johnny lay sprawled and still on the bed, eyes closed, looking almost asleep. Remembering what he'd said earlier Evan lay down next to him and pulled him into his arms.  
  
"You're being so nice to me," said Johnny. "You're not doing it because you feel sorry for me, are you?"  
  
"Not...not exactly," said Evan, because he was sure he wasn't. He just wasn't sure why he was doing it.  
  
Unfortunately, Johnny then asked, "Then why?" and it was clear what he would think if Evan didn't answer, or even claimed he didn't know.  
  
"Maybe because I felt sorry for me," Evan said before he could stop himself. "I know, stupid thing to feel. I'm going to Worlds, so I shouldn't."  
  
"No, that's okay," said Johnny. "You just lost the title. You're perfectly allowed to feel sorry for yourself, even if you are going to Worlds. Though you'll probably feel a lot better if you can win that."  
  
"Big if," Evan replied. "I'm scared, Johnny. I've never been this fucking scared in my life." And then he was spilling it, every thought that had run through his head the past week, to Johnny Weir, of all people. "My axel being ratified here means nothing, and that my quad wasn't, like, really scares me. And if I fail at Worlds now...God, I wish they were sending you, Johnny. Then maybe I could hope if you and Jeremy could keep those three spots I could work more during the summer and...even if they're nice to me at, like, Four Continents I can't be certain what they'll do at Worlds...and meanwhile everyone in LA is going to pieces, and I wish Ken would just leave because ever since he dumped him Frank, like, has never been completely comfortably in his own damn arena-he wouldn't be caught dead showing it of course but I know it's affecting him, and he's lost half his students in the past few months who can't afford him anymore....and I wish I never opened the relationship back up with Tanith because she's seriously in love with that Russian woman and now I can't say anything or, like, I'll probably lose her, I just have to hope it'll pass, that Domnina won't leave her boyfriend even though I know she should...but I'm supposed to go see her next weekend and I don't know what's going to happen then...and my hip's still hurting, it never stops hurting for more than two weeks....why is everyone getting injured anyway, where is everybody going? Jeff gone, Verner unraveling, Lambiel crashing down, and Johnny, say he's not taking you down with him!" He seized Johnny's face with his hands, looking down at him. "Please, Johnny, I've been afraid of that ever since I heard he was retiring, that he was going to take you with him. Please say he hasn't!"  
  
He saw Johnny's anger give way to shock. "Evan," he whispered, "you care about me that much?"  
  
"I feel like..." he groped for words to explain it. "I feel like I have to at this point. Like it's always been the two of us, and when one of us goes the other goes with him. Yeah, kind of silly."  
  
"No, Evan," said Johnny. "It's not silly. Or," he shrugged, "if it is, then we are both silly people."  
  
At Evan's surprise, he said, "This isn't what I wanted to think. Noone wants their fate to be tied to a competitors, noone wants their career to be defined by a rivalry, or at least I don't. Maybe this is punishment for getting too much against each other, allowing this to happen. We might not be directly responsible for the full-blown 'Evan and Johnny Show' they created out of us, but we sure didn't stop it. I'll admit I didn't, did I?" he laughed. Evan was glad to hear him do so. "There are things I've said I'm definitely sorry for now."  
  
"Don't be," said Evan. "Last year we made ourselves immortal. I would have rather turned immortal by winning Olympic gold, of course, but there are worse immortalities than the one we made together. It could be our future. Like, we could sell the movie rights.  If your documentary people don't have the exclusive on it anyway."   
  
That made Johnny laugh again. "I guess it did make for a good story in the end. But I want it to be over now."  
  
"Me too," Evan agreed. "But how do we make it be over? You know the federation and the media won't like it ending. Unless..."  
  
"They can portray us as both hating Jeremy or whatever," shrugged Johnny. "After hearing how he acted tonight I wouldn't mind helping them out there...meanwhile, if I have any interviews between now and Worlds, I'll tell my fans to support you. They'll listen. To be honest they're what I care about most....unless what?"  
  
"Unless the rivalry's ended by itself," said Evan, "because we're over. The careers of the two of us. Or even just one of us."  
  
Johnny seized Evan's hand and squeezed hard. "No," he said. "Neither of us are over. Not yet. Maybe the rivalry has ended by itself, maybe Jeremy entering the picture did that, but we're still here, and we'll fight. You'll win in LA and then we'll both go to Vancouver and then we will be rivals again because we'll both be right in the thick for gold and we. are. not. done."   
  
And he pulled himself up to kiss Evan, and Evan moved his head down to meet him as they kissed frantically. "You'll win," Johnny whispered between kisses. "Promise me, Evan, that you'll win, if someone doesn't get injured or something anyway. Promise?" Evan didn't dare make that promise, but they kissed until their energy was completely spent, and kept hold of each other's hands even after that.  
  
So Evan Lysacek went to sleep against a soft, warm body after all, and there was more sex in the morning, moving slowly inside Johnny while his hands brushed across his face, in a way he hadn't done usually, but he thought he might do more in the future, because he liked seeing Johnny's eyes glimmer with passion as his mouth dropped open with pleasure, liked feeling his throat vibrate with his moans. They even ordered breakfast in and had it together, though they still had to go to the airport separately.


End file.
